


La gloria de Omega

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Fluff, M/M, The Omega Glory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Una pequeña escena extra del episodio.





	La gloria de Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Omega Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10458315) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



> Por acuerdo con la autora y por preferencia mía, esta traducción da más peso a la prevalencia de las ideas, las pequeñas tramas, y las circunstancias imaginadas que a seguir que las características del formato por el cual fueron expresadas al pie de letra. Se conserva en lo posible la brevedad, sin embargo.

—¡Spock! —McCoy levantó la vista, sorprendido—. ¿Por qué ha regresado? Hace una hora que lo relevé de tus responsabilidades.

—Regresé para reconocer su intento de defender mi posesión de un corazón frente a los Yangs. Eso fue inesperado.

McCoy volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Ya, bueno, sólo yo puedo llamarlo descorazonado.

—Usted es el más adecuado para testificar que yo en efecto tengo un corazón.

McCoy se acercó a Spock y corroboró su frecuencia cardíaca.

—240 ppm —comentó.

—No está allí —lo corrigió Spock extendiendo su mano para tocar el pecho de McCoy—. Está acá.

Los ojos de McCoy brillaron.

—Usted viejo romántico.


End file.
